


How Will I Know I've Gone Too Far?

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: AU Where Arthur gets kidnapped instead of Tinni, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, But what did you expect its Blume and Hilda, Flashbacks, Gen, It's explained more in fic dw, Jularthur good, M/M, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Unrequited Love, What-If, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: 'Karma's gonna come collect your debt'
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur/Yurius | Julius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How Will I Know I've Gone Too Far?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my dumb what-if scenario. Jularthur is just there lol

_ Tailtiu and Arthur were alone for the evening while they waited for Lewyn to come back with Tinni. Tailtiu was sitting down in a chair, in front of a fireplace, she was slowly brushing his hair. The warmth and brightness of the fire in front of them made the two content.  _

_ “Where do you think Father went?” Arthur asked his mother, breaking the long relaxing silence.  _

_ “He took Tinni with him to a village here in Silesse for a while he had some business to attend to there. He’ll be back soon.” She replied with a comforting voice.  _

_ “Why did he take Tinni with him?” He questioned curiously once more.  _

_ “He felt the need to take care of her this time; it’s hard raising two children when it’s just me after all.” She assured him. _

_ “Well...I hope father is alright with taking care of her.” He said. _

_ “Mhm, I hope he is treating her well.” She put the brush down onto the table next to her and slowly stroked his lilac hair.  _

_ Just then, a man and several mages appeared in front of them. Arthur looked up; his lungs tightened as the man went closer to them. Tailtiu looked at the man and muttered. _

_ “Blume...”  _

_ “Tailtiu! You are coming back to Alster with me! You shouldn’t have run away like that!” _

_ “No! I am living a perfect life here with my husband and children!” _

_ “There will be  _ **_no_ ** _ excuses! You are coming with me, and that’s final!”  _

_ Arthur felt the power in Blume’s voice, it felt like an earthquake, and it made him quiver and shake. “M-mother…” _

_ Blume forcefully grabbed Arthur’s wrist, nails digging into him, the pain was overflowing within him. “Then, I am taking away your child!”  _

_ “If you are going to just take him away from me like that!” She shouted. The shrill in her voice was so different, Arthur had never seen her so angry. She hesitated for a moment, but then she lowered her voice. “Then I suppose I have no choice; I will not fight my brother, so I will come with you,” She half-heartedly accepted. _

_ Even with her acceptance, one of the mages grabbed her arm and restrained her. “Ack! Let me go!!” She shouted as she squirmed, trying to get them to release her. _

_ “Mom…” He muttered, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He was in so much agony and was unable to fight back.  _

_ Tailtiu looked at her son with a sad smile, “Do not worry, my child,” She whispered, but her voice showed so much doubt.“I will do whatever it takes to protect you.”  _

_ Before they knew it, they were both warped away to Alster. When Blume let go of Arthur, his wrist began to show blood. He and Tailtiu both landed on the bare concrete floor; was this their new home now?  _

_ The moment Blume left, Arthur ran to his mother and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. Tailtiu did the same, and they both cried; they both didn't feel safe anymore, they probably never would, for a long time.  _

_ Where was Lewyn when they needed him the most.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ 13 years later _

When he saw his mother dead on the ground, he felt the world disappear before him.  _ Nothing is left,  _ he thought. He was down on his knees, he was shaking, and was at a loss for what to do now. 

But then, Prince Julius appeared in front of him; Arthur looked up desperately. “No need to worry, little one. They will pay for the death of your mother.” He laughed.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say; he was sweating nervously seeing the prince, yet somewhat reassured about what he said? Perhaps he was just glad somebody cared for him. 

“I see you’re scared, please do not worry, I’m here to protect you, not hurt you.” The prince knelt and showed a genuine smile. “What’s your name, little one?” 

“A-Arthur!” He muttered, terrified,  _ The famous Prince Julius is talking to me, and he’s not going to attack me?  _

“Arthur, heh, what a wonderful name.” Julius ran a hand through his hair, which made him feel better.  _ He’s going to protect me!  _ He thought. 

“Do not worry, Arthur. I will take you somewhere  _ much _ more comfortable than this;  _ hell _ of a place,” He continued taking a glance at the room.

The room Arthur was staying in was not a room. It was more of a prison, but of course, it was. He was being held hostage in Alster, what did he expect.

“Y-yes, I would love that, my prince,” Arthur stated, then he stood up and took Julius’s hand. 

Julius rewarped Arthur to Belhalla and led him to a much roomier place. They both walked through the corridors, with Arthur holding the Prince’s hand until they stopped to see a door.

“Here, I’m sure you’ll like it in here instead,” Julius said as he opened the door. 

_ ‘Ishtar!’ _ Arthur gasped audibly, seeing the woman in the room. “It’s you! Ishtar!” 

“Oh! Arthur, you’re okay!” Ishtar ran to Arthur and hugged him tightly. “About what happened to aunt Tailtiu...I’m so sorry...” 

Arthur almost felt like bursting into tears again, “I-Ishtar...I-Ishtar.” He muttered softly in hopes to fight back the tears. 

“It’s alright Arthur, you’re here with me,” She assured him, 

He then backed away from the hug and turned to Julius. “Prince Julius, thank you so much!” 

“It was my pleasure,” Julius said with a grin.

“I am...forever in your debt. Is there anything,  _ anything _ I can do in return.” Arthur pleaded. 

“Anything, hm?” He hummed before continuing again, “I will tell you when the time comes.” 

“I will be waiting patiently for you, Lord Julius.” He responded gladly. 

All Julius did was nod, “I hope you’ll have a restful night here.” He sounded more genuine than the other few times he spoke, and Arthur appreciated that. 

Yet before Arthur could even say a mere ‘Thank you’ he was gone. 

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Arthur found himself in the same room. He looked up and realized he was experiencing a flashback again. _

_ “So you’re the son of the great Prince Lewyn hm? That doesn’t change a thing to me!” He heard the voice of his aunt Hilda.  _

_ Only being a frail child, he was on his knees, trembling with fear. Each time Hilda would try to attack him, his mother would take the hit for him, and for the longest time, he never knew why. _

_ However, with every day Tailtiu would protect him, it was only a matter of time before she would reach her limit. _

_ “Mother...Are you feeling alright?” He always asked her, knowing what the answer was. _

_ “I’ll be just fine, it doesn’t matter whether or not I die, all I care is for your safety,” She would say between breaths.  _

_ But of course, each time she told him, she would become worse and worse. As she said, she always cared about his safety before her own. Perhaps she knew her life was about to end? _

_ Suddenly Tailtiu fell to the floor, on all fours, violently shaking with tears dripping down from her eyes.  _

_ “Mother!? Mother!” He heard himself say, before he knelt down to reach her face, and panicked.  _

Arthur woke up in a cold sweat; he turned his head to see Ishtar, sleeping peacefully on the bed next to his. He felt his heart shatter once more, just as it did hours ago. He was about to cry, but he held back the tears. ‘ _This is_ _too much for me to handle,’_ he told himself, ‘ _Just take the pain away.’_

Sleep was hard for him that night.

——————————————————————————————————————-

“Hey Arthur, wake up.” He heard Ishtar say in a hasty voice. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Ishtar and smiled. “Oh, Ishtar, you’re still here.” 

“Do not worry, I’ll be here for a long while,” She assured him, but she was in a hurry, “Now get up, we cannot keep Lord Julius waiting.”

He quickly got up from his bed and asked.“Does Prince Julius hate it if we’re late?” 

“Yes, he does, and the last thing you want is to make him angry.” She replied, before she grabbed a hair tie, put her hair up, then dashed out the door.

That nightmare he had hours ago made his head hurt. Yet he knew that from all the pain he had gone through, this headache was nothing. He quickly rushed out the door to find Ishtar. He then noticed her and quickly ran to her, then saw Julius. 

“Ah! There you two are,” He said in a happy go lucky tone. 

“Hello, my Lord,” Ishtar replied, and Arthur said the same. 

“I hope I did not rush you two too much, heh.” He chuckled a little, then went back to a more serious tone, “Also, Arthur. Remember yesterday when you said that you were forever in my debt? That you would do _ anything _ to repay me?” 

Arthur did not forget, “Yes, of course, have you thought of anything?” 

“I would like you to be my trusted subordinate,” He answered simply. 

He gasped, surprised at this sudden offer, “O-oh, what?”

“You heard me, I feel like you’d be worthy of one,” He said. 

“W-well, I’m honored th-that you have trusted me with such a title.” He muttered. ‘ _ Well, this was unexpected _ .’ 

Julius simply nodded, “Now, come! I need you to come with me to this next meeting.”

Arthur hesitated, but he was always true to his word. “Of course, Julius, no matter what, I will do anything you ask!” and then they went. 

______________________________________________________________________________

They went to the meeting room; Julius opened the door, and they immediately saw a dark cloaked figure in front of them. 

“Manfroy, I am here, are we ready to get started?” Julius asked.

“Why is this boy here?” Manfroy asked angrily. 

“He is with me. Please do not worry,” Was all Julius said. 

“But why, he could mess up our plan,” Manfroy grunted.

“Because he is my subordinate, he is an important part of our plan.” 

“Why so far into our plan?” He asked and eyed Arthur suspiciously. 

“He has the blood of Forseti, and major Forseti at that.” 

“I see…” Manfroy laughed. “Well he can come in... if he desires.” 

Julius stepped into the room, but Arthur was very terrified by the dark atmosphere it gave off. “Hey um- is it fine if I just stay outside? I’ll be next to the door if anything happens, so do not worry.” 

Julius nodded and smiled, “Of course, I’ll rely on you if anything happens.” Then he disappeared into the room. 

Arthur sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, then began thinking. ‘ _ Why does Julius care about my Forseti blood? I don’t even have the Forseti tome with me.’ _

Just then, Blume teleported in front of him, “Ah, hello, uncle.” He half-heartedly greeted. 

“Arthur, Seliph’s liberation army is heading towards Alster from Isaach; you need to defend Alster now!” 

“O-oh! Of course, uncle.” He stood and grabbed his Elwind tome before Blume warped him to Alster. 

_ ‘I hope Julius won’t be too mad at me…’ _

______________________________________________________________________________

It was time to defend Alster. Arthur had no choice but to do so. He knew Blume and Hilda would be disappointed in him if he didn’t fight.

But amid the battle, he saw a little girl about thirteen years of age, with long lilac braids and sparkly violet eyes. The more he looked at her, the more he saw his mother in her, and that made him think. ‘ _ Is this? Is she?’  _ Yet before he could mention anything, the girl spoke to him.

“Could it be?” The girl yelled in shock, “It-It is you!” 

“Who- are you? You look familiar,” Arthur replied, failing to say anything else. 

“That pendant of yours!” She yelled, pointing at the accessory around his neck. 

He looked down at his golden pendant, then sighed. “Ah, this is a memento of my mother.” 

“Then!! Then!!” The girl jumped up and down.“You’re Arthur!! I- I have found you after all these years!” 

“I,” He paused and looked at the girl’s pendant; it looked exactly like his own. That was when he knew for sure. “It’s you! You’re my sister! Tinni!” 

Tinni ran up and hugged him, “Oh gods, I’ve finally found you! Our father told me everything that happened. You and mother were kidnapped and taken here, so he left me in an orphanage in Silesse while he tried to rescue you.” She backed away from the hug, “unfortunately, he got ambushed and was gravely wounded but, he came back for me years later to help me set out for the day to rescue you!” 

“Ah...Father…” Arthur said. Tinni took a breath and continued.

“And..he told me to give this to you.” That was when he realized she was holding onto a jade color tome; she extended her arms out to give it to him. 

“This is Forseti!” Arthur yelled out in surprise. “My father’s tome! I- Tinni,”

“Please take it! It’s your weapon for the taking!” She said. 

So, Arthur did, he took it out of her hands and held it to his chest. Familiar energy went through him gently. He felt a new sense of power that was much stronger than before.

“Now Arthur, I- I want you to join Seliph’s army! You’d be a great help there!” She sounded so eager and genuine, he almost accepted the offer, but then he remembered what he said to Julius.

_ “Julius, no matter what, I will do anything you ask!”  _

It wasn’t even Julius who gave him the order to fight. It was Blume. But even then, he was still going to fight for Julius. He gave him a better place to live, treated better. Julius  _ protected _ him, and he had to repay the favor.

“Sorry, Tinni, but I cannot.” He said bluntly.

Tinni gasped, “But- Arthur! You’ve been in pain for a long time! Are you just going to accept it and stay?” 

“That is not the reason I’m staying- it’s just... complicated.” He replied, “I am not afraid to fight you, my sister.” 

“I- well then. I’m not afraid to fight you either!” She said with fear in her voice, then readied her thunder tome, she was holding back.

Arthur took Forseti and activated it, this tome was so light and easy to wield to him, and such powerful energy was moving through him so quickly. So engaged with Forseti’s power, he let out a powerful wind spell and launched it at Tinni.

Tinni just barely dodged before she took a step back, grabbed her Elwind tome, and attacked with all of her might. Arthur wasn’t holding back, but he knew that she wanted this fight to be over.

As the two fought, he looked and noticed that Seliph had taken over Alster already. A wounded Blume then warped next to him.

“Arthur, come with me; we must retreat to the Manster district!” Blume said.

Arthur was about to protest, but then he was teleported away with Blume.

————————————————————

Once Arthur made it to Connaught with Blume, the first thing that happened was a slap to the face and a lecture. “Arthur! How dare you fail me again!!” Blume shouted with pure rage. 

Terrified, he stuttered, “I-I’m sorry, uncle. I was-” 

“No excuses!! I expected far greater from you being the son of Prince Lewyn.” He rubbed his forehead, irritatingly. 

“I’m sorry…” He apologized once more, begging for forgiveness, “I’ll do better next time…” 

“There won’t **_be_** the next time if we fail again,” Blume shouted, a silvery haired woman then teleported next to him. He turned to look at her. “Banba!! Why did you and your sisters flee? You shouldn’t have done that”

“A thousand apologies, milord. However, you have nothing to worry about anymore. Even as we speak, General  Muhammad prepares his brigade to lay siege to Alster, and General  Ovo 's cavalry are en route to Leonster.” She explained, “My sisters and I will be joining the fray in due time.”

Blume grunted but nodded. “Alright then, don't you dare fail me this time! What of King Travant? Why are the Thracian reinforcements nowhere to be seen?”

“I’m afraid we’ve yet to get any word from our messengers milord.” She replied.

“Gah... What in the world is he thinking!?” He sighed in irritation. “No matter. Even without his forces, we've more than enough power to stop the rebels. Banba! Fotla! Eriu! Move out at once. This time, leave not _ anyone  _ alive!”

“Yes, milord,” The three said in unison before rushing out. 

“Arthur! I want you to go with them! To defeat the rebels and retake Alster!” Blume shouted, which caused Arthur to jolt.

Still quivering with fear, Arthur said, “Uncle I-I don’t-” 

“ **Arthur! You get out there right now!** ” He demanded, pointing towards the exit.

Just as Arthur was about to oblige, Ishtar teleported in front of Blume and shouted, “Father! Let me go out there instead!” 

“Ishtar! You were supposed to stay with Prince Julius, how dare you disobey orders from me, young lady!”

“I cannot allow you to let Arthur out into the fray like that!” She protested, 

Blume was then hesitant for a long moment, “I-I, where’s prince Julius?

“Lord Julius is right here.” She said as the Prince soon warped in next to her. 

“Oh! P-Prince Julius, what a-are you doing here?” Blume stuttered, which was unlike him.

“What the fuck are you doing!? First, you lose Alster to Seliph’s Liberation Army, and NOW you’re just going to force my subordinate to fight!?” Julius screamed.

Blume looked to be in utter shock, “I- But-” 

“My SUBORDINATE should not fight!” He huffed, then said, “Send Ishtar instead.”

“I- of course, Your Majesty, I will not let Arthur fight.” He folded his hands, then said. “Ishtar, you go out with Banba and her sisters and Faval, make sure no rebel is alive! I entrust Mjölnir to you, do not let me down.”

Ishtar took a step forward in front of Blume, “Of course, father.” She obeyed, then took Mjölnir and dashed out of the capital.

Julius turned over to Arthur, “I can’t let you die, you bear the blood of Forseti, you have the ability to defeat Seliph.” He said softly, yet his tone had a sinister ring to it. 

“But what about Ishtar? Isn’t she important to you?” He asked.

“She’ll be fine; I will save her if she’s in danger. You, on the other hand, need to stay here, your life is at risk.” He grabbed Arthur’s hands tightly. Too tightly. 

“I- thank you,” he replied before staring at Julius’s eyes and realized the change in color, “Are your eyes supposed to be faded? I hardly see red anymore.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just tired,” Julius said, before sighing, “I think I should rest…” 

Arthur knew that that was most likely untrue, and wanted to question him more, but decided to take his word for it instead, “Of course, my Lord, do what’s best for you.” Then in an instant, Julius disappeared, leaving him inside the castle, afraid to go out and witness his uncle again.

‘ _ Something’s wrong with him…’  _ Arthur thought before he shook his head,  _ ‘No, that’s nonsense!’  _

________________________________________

Blume was finally dead. Arthur was unsure of what to feel; he felt ecstatic, yet also some fear, as Seliph’s Army was getting closer. 

_ ‘Why did Julius leave me in Connaught?’  _ He thought again before he looked up and saw someone enter. It was Seliph.

“I’m sure my brother is in here,” said the voice of a little girl behind Seliph. 

Seliph turned and saw Arthur, then looked straight at him, “Oh! There he is! That’s him, right?” 

The girl finally came into view:  _ Tinni _ “Yes! That’s him!”

Seliph then slowly walked to him, knelt, and extended his hand. “Hey, you’re okay now, why don’t you come with us?”

Hesitantly; he held Forseti close to his chest and breathed heavily; moments had passed with nothing but silence, then he simply said,

“No.” 

Then he launched a blast of wind at Seliph, causing him to fall to the ground, then he ran away, trying his best to get far away from Tinni and Seliph.

“Arthur!!!” Tinni shouted, trying to get him to stop. Except he didn’t, not this time.

Once he finally reached the exit, he looked at his sister once more, then dashed out of Connaught as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he was far away, he stopped, shaking violently. On the verge of tears, he whispered, “Julius...where are you?” 

As if Julius could hear him. He teleported in front of Arthur and held him closely, “Hehe, don’t worry Arthur, I will take you with me to Belhalla.” 

“A-ah, Julius,” Arthur stuttered, unable to reply, he was unsure if he should’ve felt fear or bliss. Whatever he was feeling, he could die happy. 

Julius held him tightly and said, “Do not die on me, Arthur.” Then they both warped to Belhalla.

—-—————-—————-——————--------———--------———--------———--------—

Time went by after that, and Arthur slowly realized how he felt about Julius. He kept remembering each time Julius came to save him, whenever he was in danger, it surprisingly felt heartwarming to him. Yet that warm, fuzzy feeling was about to end. 

“Arthur! My dear Ishtar and I both have splendid news!” Julius suddenly said one day.

Arthur looked at the two of them, ecstatic about what the news would be. “What’s the news? Tell me, tell me!”

Ishtar smiled, “Julius and I are engaged! We’re getting married!”

Everything crumbled after that. ‘ _ What. Julius and Ishtar are engaged? No. No, no-no-no.’ _

Arthur audibly gasped; he felt so angry at Ishtar, the only thing he could feel was  _ envy.  _

_ ‘Julius doesn’t deserve someone like her.’ _

Naga was he heartbroken, but at that moment, he took the realization of his feelings they were no longer feelings of admiration. They were feelings of love, adoration, desire. He loved Julius, and that would never change. 

“I see...well...congratulations.” He tried to hide his feelings of sadness and anger but knowing him.  _ He had a terrible poker face. _

The moment they left, Arthur felt tears welling up in his eyes; he wished he could let out all these feelings, to tell Julius that he adored him. But he knew better, Ishtar was a woman, and that alone could perpetuate the Loptyr bloodline. So, he kept his feelings to himself. 

______________________________________________________________________________

When Ishtar went out to the battlefield to stop Seliph, Arthur took this chance to be near Julius. His presence made him happy, at least, although the aura that had always surrounded Julius was much more noticeable. And the red in his eyes were gone, now being replaced with a dark greyish color. He wanted to know what was happening to him but didn’t get the chance to say anything.

“You! Arthur! Go and find Ishtar!!” Julius suddenly demanded, Arthur jumped. 

“B-but Julius I-I want to stay with you…” He begged.

“No!! You must find Ishtar! I must  **_not_ ** lose my betrothed!” He spoke as if he were desperate, but that voice. That was  _ not _ the voice of Julius,  _ that _ was the voice of a demon, echoing within Julius’s real voice, it was too  _ powerful _ . Arthur had known that Loptyr was deep within Julius’s mind, but he also knew that he was still there. 

“Yes, my lord.” He obeyed, bowing before he rushed out of Belhalla and out into the battlefield. 

As he went out, he looked around the area to see if he could see Ishtar. He knew that she was nearby, as the corpses on the ground gave it away. But unlike the knights, Ishtar was still alive, but this time facing him, her head slumped down, ‘w _ as she now with Seliph?’  _ He asked himself.

“Ishtar! You’re okay!” Arthur said in relief, “What are you doing here? You need to get back to Julius!”

“I’m not going back to him, Arthur…” Ishtar stated. “He’s long gone now.” 

“But! How? Why?” Arthur questioned her.

“He’s no longer the man I once loved…”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“I mean, he is no longer Julius! Whoever you’re following right now, it is not him!” She shouted, with tears in her eyes

“But...he….” Arthur stopped to think, ‘ _ Is she, right on this?’  _

Seliph then stepped in, “Arthur, I know it’s hard to accept such truth, but you have to understand. Julius is possessed, and he will destroy the world if we don’t do anything now.” 

“I...Prince Seliph…” Arthur lowered his voice; he wanted to deny this truth. He could have surrendered, but he didn’t; he swore his life to Julius. 

“Arthur!” Ishtar shouted, “You know full well. I don’t want to fight you!” 

“I do not want to fight, but I must. For Prince Julius.” He said.

“Julius is gone!!” She repeated, “Can you not understand that?”

“Julius is still there. I know he is, otherwise. Why would he have been so kind to me...?” Arthur was always stubborn; he knew that himself. Because he loved Julius, and he would do  _ anything _ for him. 

Just then, Lewyn walked up to him, with a disappointed look shown on his face. “Arthur. You need to stop. What you are doing is wrong.” 

“I-I-Father...I can’t…” He replied, trembling upon seeing his father’s face; he was beyond overwhelmed. He knew he should obey his father, but he didn’t want to, despite being aware that his actions were wrong.

“Even after Ishtar - Julius’s lover - sided with us. Do you still wish to stay with Julius? Despite knowing he’s possessed?” Despite asking emotionally, Lewyn did not seem to show anything on his face.

“I’m sorry, father, but I am staying with Prince Julius. No matter what!” He refused.

Ishtar sighed, “Well then, I suppose I have no choice…” She readied Mjölnir’s lightning, and it scattered around her gloved hands. 

Ishtar was now with the enemy, and without her power, he was sure to lose. He could give up everyone encouraged him to do so. But he didn’t; he  _ needed _ to keep fighting. 

He launched a blast of Forseti’s wind, Ishtar managed to dodge all of his blows. Then once his power ran out, he was powerless; his other tomes would do little to nothing. 

Multiple thunderbolts hit him everywhere, but he kept standing tall before one final ray of thunder hit him. Lightning hit Arthur in the stomach, and he fell onto the hard ground and grunted at the pain. 

“Arthur!” Tinni saw Arthur on the ground and ran up to him as fast as she could. 

“It had to be done, Tinni. He was the enemy.” Ishtar simply replied.

“Brother I…” She went down on her knees and looked into his eyes. Hoping there was a way where Arthur wouldn’t die.

“Julius...I never got a chance to tell you how I felt...” He muttered out. Energy draining with each word, “Are you... watching…?” 

Then, he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I should give yall more context on Tinni, basically, Lewyn took Tinni away in Silesse for awhile, once realizing Tailtiu and Arthur were taken away he goes and runs back. But then Manfroy kills him (as usual), but Forseti!Lewyn manages to take care of Tinni in Silesse for awhile. Idk but that's an explanation n shit
> 
> Hear me talk about my fics here on twitter @AvaWritesAlot


End file.
